I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved removable mechanical fastener for mounting to an article which permits another article to be securely mounted thereto.
II. Description of the Related Art
Various types of hardware have been developed for securing articles to another article. Generally where access is available to both sides of a pane or wall the hardware choice is quite extensive. However where access is available to one side of the panel or wall, the selection of mounting hardware becomes limited. For these applications the panel mounting hardware is generally limited to screws, lag bolts, expandable anchoring inserts, and spring loaded wing bolts. Each one of these mounting hardware types has advantages and disadvantages in application.
In many applications where single side available panel mounting hardware can be used, it is preferable that support for the anchor be provided by more than the through hole such as is the case of for screws, lag bolts and inserts. Such additional support can be provided by the spring loaded wing bolt assembly. However where a threaded insert is necessary the spring loaded wing bolt is generally not preferred since the bolt is needed to support the placement of the wing nut behind the panel. In many cases it is desirable to distribute the load supported by the fastener over a larger surface area on the rear surface of the panel than is provided by conventional fasteners.
On occasion it is desirable to remove the stud or insert hardware. Several of the existing hardware types have their drawbacks in easily permitting such action. For example, in removing inserts it may be lost on the unavailable side of the panel. Similar is the case for the spring loaded wing bolt where the wing nut is typically lost on the unavailable side of the panel when the bolt is removed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved form of panel mounting hardware which provides maximum support contact to the mounting panel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide panel mounting hardware which may be removable without loss of the hardware.